Runaway Stripe-tease
by DimpZ
Summary: Draco falls in love with a muggle....stripper!! How will the stately Malfoy family take it, and what is the poor girls reaction when she finds out she's engaged to a magical being?! Songfilk to BSB "As Long As You Love Me" But things aren't as easy as th


As Long As You Love Me **__**

As Long As You Love Me

¡@

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine

I¡¦m leaving my life in your hands

People say that I¡¦m crazy and that I am blind

Risking it all in a glance

¡@

Draco stepped into the perfumed room, closing the door behind him gently, shutting the loud music and spying eyes of the Strippers Club out.

His favorite stripe-tease immediately got down on the bed, laying there seductively, waiting impatiently. Suggestively, she pulled the garments off, smiling at Draco¡¦s reaction. But Draco held off,

¡§Rena, we¡¦ve got to talk.¡¨

Rena frowned, ever so slightly. Draco sat on the side of the bed, a smile playing on the edge of his smirk, as he remembered¡K

¡@

__

How you got me blind is still a mystery

I can¡¦t get you out of my head

Don¡¦t car what is written in your history

As long as you¡¦re here with me

¡@

¡§Rena and I have been through a lot,¡¨ thought Draco, thinking of his angered father, when he admitted freely that he was dating a muggle ¡V a lowly one at that matter too. Although Malfoy had threatened his son, Draco knew, as his only heir, he would be immune to his father¡¦s magic. But there was nothing to keep his ruthless parents from hurting Rena.

¡@

__

I don¡¦t care who you are

Were you¡¦re from

What you did

As long as you love me

Who you are

Where you¡¦re from

Don¡¦t care what you did

As long as you love me¡K

¡@

Draco had no doubt that he loved Rena, truly and deeply from his heart. But how was he to explain to Rena, the woman of his life, that he possessed magic that was beyond her wildest dreams?

Sighing, Draco turned to look back at Rena, who now lay shivering on the bed, looking upset. Draco helped her get dressed, and they lay in each other¡¦s arms, snug and romantic ¡V the candles Rena was so fond of was giving a soft glow, and aromatic smells filled the room.

¡@

__

Every little thing that you have said and done

Feels like it¡¦s deep within me

Doesn¡¦t really matter if you¡¦re on the run

It seems like we¡¦re meant to be

¡@

Rena looked up in Draco¡¦s hardlined face, and asked

¡§What¡¦s the matter Drake? You look kind of pale.¡¨ 

Drake was her affectionate nickname for him, and he absolutely adored her. What is there to be afraid of? He was sure.

¡@

__

I don¡¦t care who you are

Where you¡¦re from

Don¡¦t care what you did

As long as you love me

¡@

He lifted her slowly and laid her on the sofa. Kneeling, he kissed Rena¡¦s slender white hand, and asked,

¡§Will you marry me Rena?¡¨

Rena¡¦s eyes went wide with shock, but at the sight of the enormous engagement ring, greed won over shock.

¡§Yes, I will Draky.¡¨

She flung her arms around him, and he putted his arms around her slender waist: they stayed like that for a long time.

¡@

__

I¡¦ve tried to hide it so that no one knows

But I guess it shows

When you look into my eyes

What you did and where you¡¦re coming from

I don¡¦t care, as long as you love me

baby

¡@

¡§But Rena, there¡¦s something I¡¦ve gotta tell you,¡¨ said Draco,

¡§You see, I¡¦m not a muggle.¡¨ Then he launched into a whole explaination of the magical world, and how they would leave London as soon as possible.

Rena, being all ears (and bust) had shown no sign of shock or misunderstanding ¡V Draco yawned happily, knowing he had made the right choice. Thinking of the ways to rub it into his father¡¦s face, he turned his back to Rena, wanting to get some sleep before heading back to the Malfoy estate. 

* THUNK * dizzly and betrayed, Draco swayed around dismayly ¡V Rena was holding her leather boots over his head, looking afraid and shocked. 

¡§I¡¦m so sorry Draky¡K¡¨ She sobbed into his shoulders,

¡§But there is something terribly wrong with you, I¡¦m so sorry¡K¡¨

Still sheding tears, she dialed the phone, calling for help.

The last thing Draco saw before fainting into darkness - was Rena locking the door, taking all his possessions - and the engagement Ring with her. The Malfoy heirloom.

¡§Wait!¡¨ He called feebly, but Rena was beyond his reach forever¡K

__

As Long As You Love Me

¡@

*d¡¦ya guys like it? Draco w/ a stripper¡Klol¡Kr/r!!!


End file.
